Mars Gigantalos
The Mars Gigantalos is a playable unit in Metal Slug Attack, first appearing in the Extra Ops "Try Line 3rd". Parts could be obtained from its limited time Campaign Box Crank. A Martian version of the Rebel Gigant, the Professor mans this huge contraption himself. He uses saw blades to attack his enemies from afar, and launches energy pulses against nearby enemies. Like his original incarnation, this deals somewhat low but rapid damage, and both can pierce through enemy units. The Mars Gigantalos most unique trait is its counter ability - it is triggered by stun. Upon being stunned, there is a short delay before the Professor activates the Gigantalos' counter system, putting it into a temporary state of invulnerability which deletes projectiles. As its special, the Professor performs an attack similar to the Brain Robots, revealing two sets of electrical antennae from the Gigantalos' hands before discharging the area surrounding him. This will heal him for the damage he deals (heals off as if there was one target only, even if he hits multiple), stuns with 3''' and its duration is doubled with '''4. The attack is only performed upon making contact with an enemy unit, as he will walk to them otherwise if none are in range. Even reducing all of his health while he is moving and performing this attack will not disable the Gigantalos, and as such he will heal himself slightly. Should the Gigantalos suffer severe damage, the Professor will detach the head from the body, turning into a flying unit, tracing the progress of nearby enemy units. In this state, he is invulnerable and fires a single ring laser down from above which has stun capability with 3'''. He will leave the field after lingering around for a short duration. When placed in a deck with Special Clone Betty, they form the "Try Line III", lowering their AP costs by 10%. Attacks Short Range '''Beam Gun (Spread) - Unleashes 2 pulses of energy beam at the closest enemies. Long Range Beam Saw (Spread) - Revs up 2 energy sawblades before hurling it to the ground to grind the enemies. Special Gigan Arc Energy (Spread) - The Mars Gigantalos will move forward to the nearest enemy possible before discharging the area with a wave of electricity. Can stun with 3''' and duration is doubled with '''4. Stats Build Up Gallery Mars Gigantalos MSA illust.png DnbU9IPU8AAe1bu.jpg Videos TRY LINE 3rd： MSA EXTRA OPS マーズギガンタロス：MSA ユニット紹介 Trivia *The Mars Gigantalos is the first box unit that isn't a newly introduced character, while the others being Abigail (Subjugation Tactics) and Vatn Ver.Crimson. *Gigantalos is a word combined with Gigant and Talos. **Gigant is based of the word гигант, which means "giant" in Russian. Gigant is also a synonym for "giant" in German, the more usual word being "Riese". Gigant is also a Polish word that also means "giant". **Talos is a Giant Automaton made of bronze to protect Europa in Crete from pirates and invaders. He circled the island's shores three times daily. *The Mars Gigantalos may be a nod to Lugus' robot, a boss which is encountered in Metal Slug 3D.